With increasing popularity of a smart terminal and increasing number of functions available in the smart terminal, more and more applications (APPs for short) are developed and may be installed in the smart terminal. These APPs provide great convenience to a user and enrich the user's experience.
However, these APPs also bring the user annoyances at the same time. For example, even when an APP is not actively used by the user, it may run in the background and, for example, push advertisements to the user. Even worse, some APPs running in the background may monitor the user's behaviors and activities, intruding into the user's privacy. These background activities by the APPs, largely unwanted by the user, seriously slow down processing speed, increase power consumption, and reduce battery life of the smart terminal.